Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage conversion device having a function to control a voltage conversion unit capable of converting and outputting a voltage of power input from a power source.
Description of Related Art
A voltage conversion unit such as a switching-type DC/DC converter or the like can control its output voltage or current or its input voltage or current to a desired target value.
A known device including this type of voltage conversion unit allows a voltage conversion unit to be operated selectively in a voltage control mode in which an output voltage or an input voltage of the voltage conversion unit is controlled to a target value or in a current control mode in which an output current or an input current of the voltage conversion unit is controlled to a target value.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a device that controls a switching circuit of a DC/DC converter by using a voltage control feedback loop and a current control feedback loop.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 describes a device in which a feedback voltage generated by adding a voltage obtained from a current control signal and a voltage control signal is compared with a reference voltage and switching of a voltage conversion unit is controlled by using a control signal generated according to a result of the comparison.